


Sacrifice

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus would do anything for the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

I sacrificed the world   
for you my love.

Are you happy?

My little boy.

Bathed in a green light  
from your eyes.

I feel alive.

You're the only one that  
can see the face behind   
the smile.


End file.
